MY FAXNESS STORY :
by Masoca22
Summary: Ok true feelings admitted! Fang and max are finnally together! FAXNESS IN AND OUT! please read first story! every thanks gos to people who think its good! Bad reviews sont bother me so dont waist your time! :
1. Chapter 1

**Umm hi this is my first story and its pretty much faxness all out I did use sum 1s idea for the later chaps of a house and cars with maxes mom ok I own nothing this is all JPs I just wrote off of his ideas and other fans ideas and made it my own story hope u like it criticism welcome I am no a good speller but ya well I don't always spell things out either hope u like it I am never gunna end this story EVERY so keep a look out for news I only type wen I have time I have like 20 sum pages done in written I just have to find sum time to type lol well lets get this going!!! Also I switch pov a lot idk y but I do u know lol well thanks o my myspace if u want to add me is ****.com/magencarter**** inside joke i have it privet and my name is magen carter and that's my url lol so there u go talk to me im nice lol ;p**

MY FAXNESS!!!!!!

Maxes POV

Hey guys Fang and I are going for a fly. Ok the flock said. So then fang led me out the hotel door and we flew up into the air. We flew to a cliff then immediately my heart started to pound "Max" fang said as he pulled my hand into his. We need to talk. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything when he said why do you run? I didn't reply he was already angry then he repeated him self why do you run when I kiss you Max answer me he said Um I said I don't really no why I run. Then he yelled that's not an answer. He was really mad!! Max he said DO YOU LOVE ME?

Umm as a brother no max u no what I mean Yes or NO answer me. I new I had to answer so I said red as a beet yes. Then why do you run when I kiss you? I I…. Fang I get nervous and I think about what the flock would think. Why do u care what the flock thinks this is about us he said as he pulled me to him. God when did he get this strong? He is stronger then I thought I couldn't get free. Promise me he yelled Promise me you wont run anymore Now he yelled promise me I I promise I wont run good he said as he bent down to kiss me. Then alls I could think was o god I love him He's so so perfect o god I truly truly love him more than I think.

He stopped and started to say I swear if u run….. I wont I interrupted him I swear…

Then he said I love you max and don't you ever forget it I wont I said. God I hate emotions I said I broke out crying not able to hold it in any longer Im sorry fang Imsorry I always run its just just I didn't want to give in and be here in your arms crying embarrassing myself I I love you then he wiped the tears off my face and kissed me. And I kissed him back god I love him. Then he picked me up to my feet and I fell over o god he laughed and said should I carry you o my, me in fangs arms flying can u say heaven. I didn't get to reply I was already in his arms he didn't give me a chance he picked me up and flew away. I was in heaven then he kissed me and I realized we were back at the hotel. I wanted to cry again I didn't want to end this moment. SO I said im going to get a shower and ran into the hotel. Ok he said as I went through the door.

**So people what did u think press the button and let me know peace, **

**~Magen ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well nothing better to do ill addd sum more yay yay yay This one is a convocation so try to follow sry im only in middle school so not much good grammer and crap lol **

Inside Angel had a big smile and she followed me into our room. She said he kissed you didn't he? NO yes he did I see it in your mind awww how cute Angel stop No y do u have to do this that's why fang and I don't kiss in front of use kids! Aww im sorry max I only want u to no I understand and that you and fang belong together. O and do u want to no something fang thinks Umm angel ok bout the understanding but don't go butting in on fangs business honey. Well do u want to know or not. No then she started talking really fast and she said Fang thinks you're a good kisser, your beautiful, u shouldn't run away, u shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up, and you're a better kisser then that red head from when we lived with ann. ANGEL ok im done she said smiling I told you not to tell me but she said no buts. That's all good stuff she said. Angel that's up to fang to tell me not you. Ok sorry she said. Angel don't tell fang b/c he will be mad at me and you ok. You for butting in on his business and me for not stopping you.

Ok I wont she said and then our fears came true fang walked in ut oo we both said! Fang just smiled and said angel can u let max and I talk for a minute yes but no buts just go he said. She made a woops face at me and walked out I shot her an it's all your fault look and then she left here it comes I thought. Fang let me explain. No max what all did she tell you all I herd was don't tell fang and that set me off. WAT cant you tell me max he grabbed me. I had to think of a way to get out of this Max answer me he said MAX o god what do I do a little help voice Tell him the truth!! OK fang when I came inside angel asked if you kissed me and I lied and said no then she said I see it in your mind and she started going on about what she saw in your mind I tried to stop her but I yelled at her and everything she wouldn't stop im so sorry fang I didn't want to know what you thought but she wouldn't shut up and then I told her to promise u wouldn't find out but then you came in and o were in trouble who am I kidding were not getting out of this one till I tell you what she told me right? Exactly he said as he told me to sit down and start confessing. Ugh I hate when he plays tell me everything and we don't have a choice. God y me I don't want to embarrass him o god. Well here we go!!!

**Let me know what you think o and if you think its terrible I don't really care because I got some people who like it so im not going to delete it so what ever!!!! **

**PEACE ALL!!!!! Magen **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews im going to try to do better with spelling and grammar now and not use shorter versions of words and thanks for the answer to spelling lol thanks all ~Magen~ even if you don't like my story thanks for reading.**

It all started when she asked me if I wanted to know what you thought. I said no you shouldn't but in on fangs privacy but she started talking really fast blurting out everything. She said fang thinks your beautiful, you shouldn't run away, you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up and you're a better kisser than that red head from when we lived with ann. That's all she said.

Then after that I yelled Angel I told you not to tell me and she said but that's all good stuff and I said Angel that's up to fang to tell me not you and she said ok sorry. Then I said don't tell fang you told me he will be really mad at you and at me for not stopping you and she said ok I wont. Then you walked in and Angel and I said ut oo and then you made angel leave and me explain there that's it and here we are an hour later.

Ok he said now why was that so hard to tell me? Wait your not mad? Yes I am mad but its ok he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Do you really hate my emotions being bottled up? I don't want to admit but if I unbottle my emotions I would always be crying and hanging on you! I wouldn't mind! Ok then I started to cry Im sorry I said and he took me into his arms and hugged me tight. Angel said she and the flock think we belong together. Well he smiled then stop acting like were not.

My eyes popped open I looked at him are you my…. Yes he said I am your boyfriend! I smiled so big I thought my face would fall off. Then everything went black. When I woke I asked what happened wait I was in fangs arms. He smiled and said you fainted. How long I practically screamed at him? 2 hrs! O my god the flock. Don't worry they know. O ok. O max by the way I told them we are together me and you. YOU WHAT I yelled. Don't you remember? O O wow ok. Then he kissed my head and hugged me tighter. I smiled then my face grew hot how embarrassing fainting when fang asked me out. I still can't get over the idea Max + Fang, Fang + Max wow I am going nuts I jumped up and ran out of the room.

**Well what do you think I tried punctuation and grammar and even paragraphs lol now I will type more later!!!! **

**Peace out ~magen~**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok thanks for the tips I got my mom to show me how to get the print off bold lol well im going to use , and these things " when I have a conversation going lol well here I go let me what you think!!!! :) Starting where I left off!! ?!?!?!

~Magen~

When I was out of the room where fang and I just had a conversation I noticed every one giggling and laughing. Then Angel walked up to me all smiling and said"if you would of let me tell you he was going to ask you out you maby wouldn't of fainted! Then I herd Iggy comment to fang good job man and they slapped high fives. Angel still didn't leave my side. Then Angel said "I guess you and fang are sharing a bed together now right?" No, sweetie you didn't lose your spot yet! She laughed and said "yeah yet." "Yet" Fang and I said at the same time. Fang then came over and hugged both angel and I and said "let's go for a fly!" "Wait I said the whole flock or.." We were interrupted by kiss! "What" "Kiss the flock said" "WHY WE DIDN'T GET MARIED" "yet fang added" My face went red. Then the flock each took a window and a door and repeated themselves." kiss or use are not leaven" "MOVE" fang said "NO" "FINE" fang said as he leaned down to kiss me. They counted o my dear lord! 1 2 3 6 10 12 "we laughed as soon as we broke apart. They were all smiling and clapping my face grew hot.

Then the six of us went for a fly seven if you count total! We went to the beach. Everyone except fang and I went swimming. We layed (can't spell for a moment spelling thingies toped working) together on the sand. He held me close and whispered "I love you" I just smiled and my face must have been redder than blood because fang laughed.

Then angel came over and told us that a shark came to her. And the shark found something and said angel might like it. She held it out to us. O my god it was an old gold coin. She said isn't it beautiful? '"angel your rich" "What I am" she asked. Yes that is old gold honey. "Fang where can we go to get real money for it?" Probably at an gold collectors store! "OK where's one of those at?" "Well he said there's one on Oak Avenue he explained." Well we got up and told Iggy to watch the kids ha ha watch lol . When we got there the guy told us its worth up to 50,000 dollars and he said he would buy it off us for 45,000 ok I agreed and he handed us a wad of cash a wad!!!! We put it all in a bank account. Now my mom and Jeb wouldn't have to buy everything for us we have money now!! Then fang kissed me and I didn't think I took off running o woops! I skidded to a halt. Did I not just promise I not to do that shit fang looks pissed. O god here he comes o geese woops I yelled!! "Ya think he yelled back." "Hey I stopped didn't I?" Don't I recall telling you that if you ever run again I was going to kick you so hard your head would spin?"

I didn't give him time to talk anymore I jumped on top of him rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. So long I forgot to breath. Alls I could think was fang, fang o god im loosen it! Then I said" "did that make up for it?" "Nope" he picked me up and threw me into the ocean water. "But that did the trick he laughed" I got up walked over and shook my hair off onto him.

Then he yelled here comes some M-geeks. O god Fang, Iggy and Nudge flew behind them only 7 or 8 of them. Then we all dodged at the same time taking them all out at once. Well there done!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy back again im gunna try something new the every other line thing!! Thanks for the suggestions and Im working on typing and grammar lol I thought I would give you a chapter or two for easter well here you go!! **

**~Magen~**

**(Maxes view)**

Ugh no why am I bloody O O my lip is busted! Aww now what do I

kiss with my nose? Aww stupid M-geeks why did they have to hit me in the

Face? Now Im going to be black and blue and bloody! Aww not fair, Fang I

Screamed in my head! What do they like me to be ugly for fang what jerks!

I was cursing now, fang was yelling at me to calm down, and Angel and the rest of the flock were laughing hysterically. They all laughed and yelled

calm down. I screamed and then laughed. We all laughed together. Then fang ordered me to go for a fly, he wanted to talk to the flack alone.

**(Fangs view) **

As soon as max was out of view, I started to talk to the flock. "Guys listen Max is and I are going to be different now." "We know this they all

Stated." "You and max are together Angel added happily." "Yes so max promised not to keep her emotions bottled up." "So beware that's why she had

That tantrum when the M-geeks were here!" "Ok?" "Ok they said as they started laughing about earlier." "Yeah I said you all should giggle and laugh now so

Max don't have to listen to it." "Fang angel said are you and max going to get married?" "No angel we are way too young." "O ok just wondering she said" then

She started to skip away. But then she stopped and thought to me. "Fang max loves you more than you think. Fang you should you know kiss her

Again soon!" "Ok angel I thought I was planning on it don't worry." She then smiled and thought to me "Max likes it a lot she thinks it is as close to heaven

as she will ever get." That's enough angel I thought to her you shouldn't be telling me this its not your business. Ok and fang 1 more thing!

"Will you get me a bottle of water?" "Ok angel here I took the bottle of water from my jacket and threw it at her." The thoughts in my head were running

100 miles per hour. Then max came back. Wow I looked at her she must of went back to the room and took a shower b/c she was all cleaned up.

Fang angel yelled, angel I know I yelled back, ok now please, no. Fang please! NO I said one last time but max walked up toward me holding her

hand out. I took it and smiled. Boy I was smiling a lot lately I usually don't smile much. But I have to max is so so gorgeous and she's mine, mine all

mine now that's when I lost it I grabbed her and kissed hew and thought to myself she better not run. She didn't thank god. I love the new max all

Lovey with me! Ha I always win (most of the time.) I pulled back and she said I wasn't done yet yeah well max we got to talk. Ok she sighed.

**So what did you think? Just 5 good reviews and I will post another chapter!!! Just 5 I like to hear from people lol so 5 reviews and I will post another chapter or maby 2!!! Ok so press the butten and let me no good or bad but hey If you want to tell me its terrible and ask if im five it don't bother me so if you think it does don't waste your time trying to upset me!! :) I am a happy person so smile :) **

**Live-laugh-love peace**

**~Magen~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know it's been like months I'm so sorry for that! But I'm back now! So here it is chapter 6! I promise to upload 7 and 8 in 3 days too unless I do it now or combined them all! Hmmmm!!! Okay here it is **

**LIVE-LAUGH-LOVE remem I cnt spell well!!!! Dnt make it a habit to yell at me!! **

**Fangs POV **

"You kids can play for a little" we will be back going for a walk.

Litterly we walked for once. "You know the kids approve of us"

"Yeah ok she said now what do you want to talk about?'

'These' he pulled a folder full of papers out! "Jeb had left them with me

Told me not to give them to you till May-4 so I waited and here we are may

Fourth! He told me you and I should get away to look at them so we did and

here we are away. "Okay lets go sit down and read them!

Max, Fang, and flock here are your birth dates it took me 2 years to find

Them and here I am giving them to fang. Max don't be mad I made him

Promise not to give them to you. Till today May-4 Max happy 15th b-day!

"Omg im 15 O WOW!" Then we read down further Fangs going to be

Sixteen on may-20 he said o wow " im going to be 16"! Omg never would

of thought im older then max! Iggy turns 15 on dec- 13! Wow nudge is

Turning 13 on july-7, gasman 9 on jan-10, angel will be 7 on Aug-2 wow

Good news im older then max by a year a year n a couple days!!

Max is in shock she is whispering "fangs older then me" No impossible o

Wow no Omg……….. 5 minutes later she is still spazzing out!

Max that's enough quit it I smacked her! Okay im done she said well you

better be! I went over swooped her up and kissed her! I whispered happy b-

Day max! "O NO" o no what? Your older then me she playfully shoved me!

Max you do know there is another letter only addressed to you!? Right?

You can read it alone or with me! "You can read it to me fang" "OK"

**Max's pov**

Max, this is from your mom and ella! Jeb said since your part bird you will

Mature later then normal around 15 or 16! Period time! So ask fang for

The envelope with your b-day presents in! "Wink wink" UM fang

Could I get my birthday presents envelope! "Sure" he handed me

And envelope I opened it! I saw pads and a book about growing

Up! Omg fang laughed look who's becoming the woman!?!!?! I'm

Afraid to look what else is in there! "Do you want me to he asked"

"No im good" "then look" O god I stuck my hand in to find o god

1-2-3-4-5-6 condoms "MOM" then another letter stuck to them! I

No you like fang just be safe. O god o god o god "fang" my mom

Thinks were going to do it! "Well" he said OMG FANG! The note

Also says she gave Ella the same thing! And that were teens and

Now our hormones will go crazy! O GOD FANG OGOD IM

DONE!

**FANG POV**

I can't stop laughing at that face max made! It was gold ha-ha I

Don't get why she is so worked up over oooo pads n sum condoms

woop-di-do –da ! Yeah so max and I started walking back to the

Flock! She was still in shock! Angel came running when's my b-

Day? Aug-2 I read your minds! Hahaha max! Nudge july-7, gazzy

Jan-10, iggy dec-13, Mine may 20, Max's today!!

I'm the oldest im gunna be 16. Max just turned 15. Iggy is gunna be

15 in Dec. Nudge is gunna be 13. gazzy is gunna be 9! Angel is

gunna be 7. Is fang the leader now since he is the oldest? No max

is still b/c she is more sensible. Ok they said happy birthday max!

Angel come here we want to talk to you! Okay be right there!

**So did you like? Let me know!! So I know I cant spell but I tried I dint even abbreviate anything except o my god lol! So **

**So so press the button or email me n let me no wat u think!**

**PEACE LUV U ALL, Magen **


End file.
